


Once More With Feeling

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, GD is very different from Dawn, M/M, give me taeyang in a suit any day, this is one of my favorite episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong's very sick of every situation turning into a song and dance routine. When he finds an old ring on the ground of the cafe he visits regularly, he doesn't think anything of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, and I apologize. I would make it longer but.....

Jiyong lowers his eyes, turning his head away as he passes by the group of window washers dancing on the side of the road. The first day of the song-and-dance show had been hilarious and slightly revelatory (who knew Seunghyun could rap like that?). The next three days had ended Jiyong’s most recent (already failing) relationship, saw three people burn to death (potentially from the inside out), and provided a whole slew of insights that he honestly could have done without. He’s also really done with everyone making fun of the high notes he can hit.

He makes his way into a large cafe in the center of the downtown area, where he’s meeting everyone. He leans against one of the pillars next to the counter, waiting for his turn, and when it comes he steps up. “I’ll have a--” he stops abruptly however, a little put out because he can feel the pull, the same pull he’d felt every few hours over the last few days ( _ join in _ it seemed to say,  _ come on, it’ll be fun _ ). 

He steps back, and luckily he’s too far away from the main singer to be pulled in, so he can slouch back and away from the counter. He angles around to the far edge of the cafe, skirting the group dancing just enough to make his way up the stairs to the second floor where they normally sat. He spots their table with very little difficulty (they’re a large group, it’d be hard to miss them, really), and heads over. He feels a little jumpy, but then with the weird singing and dancing...

“No coffee?” Dara asks, and Jiyong shakes his head sharply, sitting down and stealing Seungri’s drink (he protests, but it’s weak and Jiyong knows he really doesn't care).

Chaerin sighs, “Another one burned to death.” She says, setting her phone down, and she sounds a little disgusted and a little resigned. “Is this the fourth or fifth?” She asks, and they all shrug, Daesung sighing.

“I'm really sick of trying to run away from singing.” He says, and there's a collective wince at the words (he's a talented singer, he shouldn't be afraid to sing). “I honestly never thought I’d be trying to.” 

“Honestly, the ‘breaking into song’ thing always seemed way better in movies.” Seungri says, scowling a little. “It’s just  _ embarrassing _ and sometimes  _ painful _ in real life.” He grumbles. Dara makes a gently pitying face, leaning over to pat him gently on the shoulder.

There's a swell in the track playing softly over the cafe speakers, suddenly, and Jiyong groans, turning away. In moments the table has erupted into song, a kind of round, each singing in turn, and Jiyong backs out slowly with barely a line falling from his lips. As he makes his break for it he sees a ring on the floor, it looks like something that Daesung might wear, or maybe Seungri. He picks it up without a second thought and slips it into his pocket before making his way out of the cafe.

He makes it home without bursting into song, which he's pretty proud of himself for, and he's only a little disappointed that he didn't get to stay and talk with his friends (not too disappointed, though, he talks with them all pretty often). He lets out a sigh of relief and heads up to his room to change. The day seems to be going pretty well, he thinks as he unbuttons his shirt, despite the hiccups at the cafe. He’s not too worried about bursting into an ill-timed song and dance routine at the moment, and this thought (for some reason) reminds him that he’d picked up a ring at the cafe.

“Whose are you, then?” He asks, holding it up to look at it. It really does look like something Daesung might wear, now that he’s getting a good look at it, but it’s too small for most of Jiyong’s fingers, so it can’t  _ actually _ be Daesung’s. He drops it onto his ring finger, the only one it truly fits on, and holds his hand out to look at it.

When Jiyong opens his mouth this time, he knows the next words coming out of his mouth are going to be in song form, and he inwardly curses his earlier optimism. “Would you look at--” 

His words are very abruptly cut off, and a part of him is extremely pleased, until he actually pays attention, but by then it’s too late.

~*~*~*~

Jiyong opens his eyes slowly, blinking a little to clear them as he sits up. His head feels heavy, and he drags a hand up to cradle it, eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He's not entirely sure where he is, and that's frustrating and terrifying, but it only takes another moment for him to notice that he's not alone in the big room.

“Well, look what we have here…” a smooth voice murmurs from somewhere off to his side. Jiyong can hear a slide, like tap shoes against a wood floor, and there's soft music playing in the background, like whatever this guy is doing or saying is more important…

Jiyong looks around him, backing himself up until he runs into something (a short wall?). He looks up, then, and is startled into a sharp intake of breath. 

“Not quite what I was...expecting…” The man says, and Jiyong slowly takes him in, surprise and sudden attraction causing his lips to part and cheeks to redden. The music swells and the man starts to sing, dancing slowly toward him, tap shoes, smooth moves, hand on white hat. Jiyong’s tuned out most of what he’s singing, brain trying to process what he’s seeing (hottest man alive?) “I come from the...imagination, I’m here strictly by your...invocation..so what do you say? Why don’t we dance awhile?”

It’s with a gasp that Jiyong realizes he’s letting himself lust over a singing  _ demon.  _ He’s staring agape now, as the demon sings a little while longer. “So you’re like a, like a  _ good _ demon? Bringing the fun in?” He asks, like he can’t help himself, like he’s a scared child (you’re covering for how embarrassed you are that you think he’s hot).

The demon smiles, a slow grin that shows his perfectly straight teeth, and Jiyong gulps comically. “All these melodies, they go on too long” he continues singing, and Jiyong lets out a shaky breath ( _ God he could listen to him sing forever _ ). “Then that energy starts to come on way too strong~”

Jiyong starts to panic, it had started to sound like light-hearted fun (no matter how annoying the singing and dancing and secret-telling had become). But now he knew that those deaths were related to this and…

“You brought me down and doomed this town, so when we blow this scene, back we will go to my kingdom below...and you will be my  _ ‘queen’. _ ”

“Excuse me?” Jiyong asks, panic and worry turning into indignation. “You might ‘know what I feel’ but you clearly know  _ nothing else _ if you’re going to call me your  _ queen. _ ” He says, standing up, arms crossing over his chest.

The minions in the background start to shuffle, like they aren’t sure what’s going to happen but are concerned with where this is going to go. Jiyong holds his ground though, eyes narrowing on the demon.

“Do you even have a name?” He asks, voice settling on cool and accusing. “And you haven’t even asked me out on a date. I can’t  _ go down to your kingdom _ without even a  _ date. _ ” It’s ludicrous, really, the way he’s acting, but at the same time…

The doors at the back of the empty warehouse they’re in crash open, but only the minions turn to look; Jiyong and the demon facing off. There is still a smile on the demon’s lips, but there’s a bit of worry there, like his plan might not go off the way he’d wanted.

“I can give you what you want.” The demon says, and Jiyong stomps his foot, a little childish but clearly effective. “Taeyang, my name is Taeyang.” The demon says hurriedly, and then he points to the newest ring on Jiyong’s fingers. “That’s my talisman, you summoned me here with it.”

_ In the back, Jiyong’s friends come to a halt, minions surrounding them but clearly distracted by the scene at the front of the room. Chaerin looks around, and then she picks up what sounds like Jiyong complaining, and she turns to the others, confusion on her face. It’s when Jiyong stomps his foot, and the apparent demon folds and acquiesces that she shrugs and they all give up the thought of fighting. Jiyong would be fine, probably. _

Jiyong frowns, mind working over the name and the sound of his voice and the new information. He holds up the hand with the ring on it and looks at it. “This? I found it a couple hours ago on the floor in a coffee shop.” He says, and Taeyang’s smile seems to lose a little of its lustre.

“You didn’t summon me?” He asks, stepping closer (it’s still dramatic, a slide of elegant tap shoes across the wood floor).

Jiyong shakes his head. “So you’ll have to buy me dinner before you make me your  _ queen _ .” He says, emphasizing the last word, looking away like the conversation means nothing (you’ll be horribly flattered and into it if he agrees).

Taeyang lifts his white hat off his head and runs his other, heavily ringed, hand through his hair. “I can do that.” he says, cocky and sure, and the music starts up again (Jiyong’s not even upset about the music,  _ look at him! _ ).

“Oh? Can you?” Jiyong asks, a little teasing, and this next song is closer, more intimate. Jiyong’s never been much for dancing, not tried out all that he could; didn’t like having to lead. 

“I can do  _ anything _ for you…” Taeyang says as he lowers Jiyong into a dip and then brings him back up very slowly, too close to each other (but Jiyong won’t complain). “Anything.” he says, and his eyes are bright, his smile hot and seductive, and Jiyong believes him.

“Prove it.” Jiyong says, a bright challenge behind his voice, and the demon pulls back and with a spin they’re gone.


End file.
